


In unexpected ways

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mercy - Freeform, Trust, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: .... the idea is to find someone merciful...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written any Lucifer for ages, still trying to get my head on to finish the stories I have begun. But Nanowrimo is upon us and this little (vaguely smutty) ditty popped out of nowhere (can't even claim left field).
> 
> There are some other more season compliant sorts of things about ready to pop out, but for now here is a little odd something that just arrived last night in my brain.

Lucifer leans into the kiss, parting his lips further, Dan’s tongue slides into his mouth and takes control, the taller man just putty in his hands.

They are already naked when Dan’s hands slip around Lucifer’s waist and pull him in closer. Skin to skin, kissing and caressing as Lucifer makes needy whines deep in his throat. He doesn’t even really know how this started, how one night he just fell into bed with the devil, and even if Dan doesn’t quite believe that the elegant British man is the devil, his ways are certainly devilish.

When he cedes control to Dan, that is intoxicating, and keeps Dan coming back for more.

At first he thought that this was Lucifer’s peculiar way of getting punishment, that maybe the sly devil was laughing at him, but then Lucifer was falling apart under him and suddenly whatever they have been to each other, dick and douche… well Lucifer is checking that attitude at the bedroom door, and Dan does too.

Just maybe this is what he needs, and Dan finds he needs it too. The moment where it is just them, just Lucifer and Dan. No words necessary.

Barely a breath between kisses, Dan whispers, “are you ready?”, and almost imperceptible nod from Lucifer, Dan’s hands reach to Lucifer’s wrists, the length of whisper-soft printed silk wound around them, holding Lucifer’s hands behind his back. Even though it was Dan himself who bound them, he checks for signs of chafing. He isn't even sure why this started, he doesn't kink that way, but loving Lucifer, seeing Lucifer fall apart in his arms, having control, giving what Luci what he wants and needs.

The devil is a sexual, sensual creature.

Lucifer presses closer. It began in curiosity and ended up in need. He sometimes doesn't like to think how much he needs Daniel. Needs to know that the man holding him so tenderly in his arms actually loves him and cares about him, this is not just about the best sex ever. It's a deep and meaningful connection.

No handcuffs, Lucifer can break free of those any time he wants, the sigils he has drawn on the silk, hold him secure, at Daniel’s mercy.

And Daniel is merciful.

 

Dan lies back and stretches out, helps Lucifer to swing a leg over his body, straddling his hips, “I’ve got you,” he murmurs reassuringly as Lucifer lowers his body, and Dan guides himself inside Lucifer, gently prepped, and then Luci is sinking down on Dan’s cock, and Dan rolls his hips, thrusting upward as Luci begins to ride him.

He’s beautiful and flexible and perfect, and everything that Dan needs, and Dan comes then, crying out in delight, as Lucifer’s face lights up with that smile, that soft and happy smile that he only shows a very few people, “come for me,” Dan’s voice is a breathless whisper as his hands bracket Luci’s hips, and then Luci is arching under his hands and coming.

Spent he flops forward, and Dan gathers his lover tenderly into his arms, whispering endearments and cradling him close, Luci slips his weight to one side, pressing close against Dan and snuggling into his shoulder, taking the love he is offered as Dan freely gives it.

Dan reaches back again, touching the knot that binds Luci’s wrists, a little movement, and Dan stills his hand as Lucifer Morningstar, the once great and fallen archangel, choses to remain in submission a little longer. Dan rubs his lover’s back, slowly and gently as Luci’s breathing evens out and he falls asleep in Dan’s arms.


	2. In your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Dan are now an item.
> 
> Lucifer once again surrenders control to his detective lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Somehow this one will not leave me alone. In my head, Dan isn't always the top, but in these two extra scenes he is.

The doors open, and Dan steps off the elevator, Lucifer’s space is cool and slightly dark, just a few lights. Dan smiles, it’s been a long day, but they’ve reached this point that they have actually come out of the closet on their relationship.

It’s an actual relationship. Not just friends with benefits, they’re exclusive.

The games they like to play, well those have just strengthened what they have.

Chloe is slightly confused, but supportive. Linda and Ella are delighted.

Maze. Well, Dan thought Maze might be a big problem, but the beautiful bounty-hunter slapped him on the back (so hard he nearly fell over) and then wished them both luck. (Her wording might have turned Dan a little white with fright, but Lucifer was happy about it).

 

He kicks his shoes off, and pads across the floor quietly, headed for the place he suspects his lover is, the ensuite opposite Lucifer’s, their, giant bed. There are no clothes scattered, everything is tidied away, just a long strip of printed silk casually tossed on the end of the bed.

Oh Dan is all over this. He strips, putting his clothes away, and gathers up the strip of silk, turns towards the sounds of the shower running.

The spectacle is a spectacle. Dan pauses in the doorway as he surveys the beauty spread before him, Lucifer’s long, lean, perfect body.

They share and share alike. Lucifer has frequently fucked Dan practically through the mattress, something Dan never thought he would be up for, never thought he would fall in love with a man. Let alone a complicated, beautiful mess like Lucifer Morningstar. Never would have believed that he, Daniel Espinoza, could make one of the most powerful archangels, even a fallen one, fall in love with him.

Tonight is about Lucifer’s need, the game which pulls Lucifer apart, for Dan’s hands to put him back together. The need for surrender.

Lucifer’s smile is gentle, and soft and full of hope, and something that Dan knows is only for him. It’s strange, because a year ago, neither would have suspected this was possible. This love between them.

Dan lays the silk aside, and takes a towel, reaching into the shower and tugging his lover towards him. Lucifer goes willingly into Dan’s arms, to be towelled dry with infinite care, drying his back, his arms, planting a gentle kiss between Lucifer’s shoulders, as he gathers Lucifer’s wrists behind him.

The fallen angel leans back, relaxed in Dan’s soft grip, as the silk wraps around his wrists and Dan secures it before continuing to dry his lover.

Lucifer pushes forward into Dan’s arms, and the detective wraps his arms tight around his lover, holding him, promising him with looks as well as words that Lucifer has found mercy. One who will hold on tight and not let go.

Dan drops the towel into the laundry basket, and draws his lover forward, out of the shower, over to the bed. Their need for each other rising, as Dan stretches out and pulls Lucifer down to lie beside him, kissing and caressing and touching as Lucifer surrenders to him.


End file.
